Aozora: Blue Sky
by Baka-Rin
Summary: She caught his eyes immediately. All cute girls did, actually. It just was the first time he met someone stare back neutrally, without even a blush on her cheeks. She simply walked on by. No coy sideway glances. No hips swaying. Stunned, he blinked back at the girl, before licking his lips playfully, eyes glinting, smirk widening, canines showing. No one escaped Kise Ryouta. Kikuro
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Despite her weak presence, she caught his eyes immediately. All cute girls did, actually. It just was the first time he met someone - so haunting, alluring, chilling - staring back neutrally, without even a blush on her cheeks. She just simply walked on by. No coy sideway glances. No hips swaying. Stunned, he blinked back curiously at the girl, before licking his lips playfully, eyes glinting, smirk widening, canines showing. Eh, he thought. No one escaped Kise Ryouta.

**Authors Note:** I guess this is more of a rant, but really. DON'T flame. If you don't like what you read, then do something more productive that send hate mail. I don't take kindly to them: frankly, they piss me off. Why waste your time, as well as mine? Comments like "I love your fic!" are most flattering, but I do warn against inflating my ego :D. I guess what I appreciate the most from readers is constructive criticism. _Especially_ when you notice grammar mistakes (Despite living in the US, English ain't my first language). Or boring plot lines and cliché moments. Thanks :)

**WARNING:** **KiseKuro**. **Fem!Kuro**. Use of random Japanese terms. Sporadic updates. Slight AU.

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.** I merely pull a few strings from canon!plot lines to create "what-ifs" and twist Tadatoshi Fujimaki-san's characters to match the whimsical plot bunnies that run rampant in my head.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

* * *

_**- Kuroko Tetsumi -**_

**黒子 テツミ**

It is precisely 6:00 AM.

In one of the quiet suburbs of the alarmingly busy metropolis of Japan, the sun is only beginning to peep above the horizon. The first soft golden rays of early morning spill a vivid reddish orange into the sky, vanquishing the dark of night. A few remaining stars twinkle, before dying out with the fading indigo hue.

A new day.

In one drowsy corner of the neighborhood, an alarm rings, forcing a young sleeping girl somewhat awake.

With a slightly annoyed sigh, she pulls herself up from the comforts of bed, kicks off her covers, and takes slow, deliberate steps toward the bathroom with sleep-bleary eyes. Despite the initial discomfort, the icy touch of the cold shower is refreshing; it shakes the girl fully awake. With a shiver, she dries herself, dons her uniform, and tries in vain to tame her wet, now tangled, hair.

_Kuso._

Dressed in her freshly ironed sailor fuku, she finds her mother up, as always, watching the 6 o'clock news. Having already made both their breakfasts and lunches for the day, the girl's mother sits at the head of dining table, waiting for her daughter to join her. Wide chocolate orbs shift focus from the television screen to the silent girl standing by the doorway.

"Ohayo!" (1)

"Ohayogozaimasu okaa-san."

Both eat in relative silence. The girl packs the already prepared bento into her lunch bag, while nibbling on a lightly buttered toast and sipping on some coffee. Two teaspoons of sugar and a dollop of cream, she notices. _Just the way I like it_.

With an odd skip in her stride, she gathers her school bags, looks at her watch, and slips on her loafers, taking a tentative step out the apartment door into the cool autumn breeze.

As always, the round digital surface reads 6:30 on the dot.

Tetsumi leaves with an almost inaudible whisper.

"Ittekimasu." (2)

In stark contrast to her daughter's deadpan nature, Kuroko Tetsumi's mother is a bubbly, bright person with an ever-present smile. Long auburn curls bounce with every step as Kuroko Hitomi hurried to part her daughter with a kiss on the forehead, mussing the shoulder-length baby-blue locks. She laughed merrily at her daughter's somewhat annoyed look.

"Itterasshai!" (3)

_Okaa-san has a brilliant smile_, Tetsumi thinks as she walks out of the apartment building.

Although her mother hid it from her well, Tetsumi knows leaving so early each day worried her okaa-san. Her mother always did jokingly complain that perverts could be lurking on her (rather early) leave to school.

Only, Kuroko Hitomi wasn't joking at all.

Logically speaking, Hitomi was well aware of the fact her daughter could defend herself (very well actually - despite her frail appearance). As a mother, her protective instincts begged to differ. In her mind, Tetsumi was still the small, vulnerable toddler who cried after scraping a knee, but lit up immediately with joy to be treated to a vanilla shake. Despite this, she tried not to lord over her daughter's life; Hitomi knew her daughter wouldn't appreciate her being overprotective.

But today, she couldn't help but feel a foreboding chill rush up her spine, somewhat regretting the fact she had not warned Tetsumi to be especially careful today. She tried to shake it off, and began to get ready for work.

_Mou, Tetsu-chan! You shouldn't have grown up that fast. _

Tetsumi hates defying her mother. Especially after her father died, her mother had too heavy a burden to carry to support the both of them. But for this one matter, she can't help it. She loves leaving early to feel the cold air kissing her flushed cheeks, the wind tousling her hair, and the freeness she feels each step of the way. She loves watching the sky dawning from a red flush to a blue cool. She loves sitting by herself on lonely school rooftop, so close, yet so far from the rest of the world.

_Gomenasai okaa-san. But I just can't help it._

_- __**Kise Ryouta -**_

**黄瀬****涼太**

Kise Hanako drew a heavy sigh, weaving her hand through golden locks. At 7:35 A.M. her lazy jackass of a son was in bed, pillow over head, still ignoring the alarm that had went off five minutes ago.

_What a hassle._

Her husband had left for work ten minutes earlier, and her daughters, thirty minutes prior to their respective schools. Her son, however…

"Ryou-kun, okiru jikan desu!" (4)

Kise Ryouta groaned. _A Monday. Shit. It's school._

"Mou, okaa-cchi five more minutes…"

"Ryouta, I said, wake up!"

"Onegai, FIVE more minutes."

Kise Ryouta, if you don't get up this instant, I'll F***ING ****** YOU!

_"GAAHH!"_

_**- Kuroko Tetsumi -**_

**黒子 テツミ**

_Hirabayashi-sensei's class is boring, _Tetsumi sighs, marking the page of a book she was reading.

With exactly three minutes before the dreaded morning class, she climbs down the stairs from the school rooftop and approaches her classroom at the end of the hall with quiet shuffling steps. Other students brush past her, some howling in laughter about a private joke, others fixing their hair, staring at polished fingernails, and gossiping about their favorite celebrity.

_They all are together_, she muses wistfully. She herself is alone._ I am only a shadow._

No one bothers to notice her - not that she really cared. Or so she thought.

For all her observation skills, Tetsumi failed to notice predatorial golden eyes gleaming back at her retreating form.

_**- Kise Ryouta -**_

**黄瀬****涼太**

_Kuso_, he thought while running. _If I'm late… Minatori-sensei's going to kill me! _

He was lucky to live near his school; it didn't take too long for him to dash off after getting dressed. Quickly approaching Teikou Middle School, he sped up, past the school gate, past the entrance, and quickly to his lockers. Ignoring the hoard of fan mail and love notes, he replaced his outdoor shoes for his indoor ones, and rushed up the stairs towards his homeroom. On the way, he ran into one of his friends who began mocking him for almost being late.

It was then he caught sight of the most _gorgeous_ gal he'd ever seen.

Despite her weak presence, she caught his eyes immediately. All cute girls did, actually. What can he say? He liked girls. And girls _adored _him.

_This is too easy_, he thought. Winking playfully, the infamous casanova expected some sort of typical fangirling reaction.

No hearts for eyes. No drooling. No… Nothing. Huh.

Kise ignored the curious gnawing, sorely _disappointed_, feeling in his chest. It certainly was the first time he met someone - _so haunting, alluring, chilling_ - staring back neutrally, without even a blush on her cheeks. She just simply walked on by. No coy sideway glances. No hips swaying. He blinked back stunned at the girl, before licking his lips, eyes glinting, smirk widening, canines showing.

Eyes of the predator targeted his prey.

_Eh_, he thought.

_No one escapes Kise Ryouta. _

* * *

TRANSLATIONS:

(1) **Ohaya(gozaimasu)** - Good morning (formal)

(2) **Ittekimasu** - I'm leaving

(3) **Itterasshai** - Good bye / Come back safely

(4) **Ryou-kun, okiru jikan desu!** - Ryou-kun, it's time to wake up!

**A/N:** Waahh! That was difficult! For Tetsumi, I tried a bit of a different writing style. She's somewhat different from the norm, and I wanted to somehow portray that so I tried for the first time to write in present tense third person. I mean kinda wanted to make her feel more relatable. More _alive_, if that makes any sense.

And yes, Kuroko Tetsuya in canon lives with his mother, father, and grandmother. Here, Kuroko Tetsu_mi_ lives only with her mother. Her father is, unfortunately dead in this fic. :( I kinda wanted her to have a reason for having such a deadpan personality, so uhh… yeah. You'll see what I mean later. And sorry if it was confusing - I tried to make it clear who 'she' was referring to - Tetsumi or her mother - but sometimes it didn't seem so clear. :(

And why does Kuroko Hitomi have brown hair and brown eyes? I don't know, why not? (Don't worry, Tetsumi in this fic looks like her mother and gets her coloring from her father) But still, most Japanese people I know are born with brown eyes and brown or black hair. So I think the more appropriate question is why does Kuroko Tetsuya / Tetsumi have blue eyes and blue hair? I mean I love it, but it really is unusual. I get that the difference is what makes the protagonist and main supporting characters stand out, but I mean come on! Rainbow? I'm curious if Tadatoshi Fujimaki-san is a fundashi. I swear the Kurobasu characters (especially the GoM) as much as I love them are gay (forgive my pun). You know what, never mind. Who cares? Celebrate the gayness! (I myself am a fujoshi) Kyaa! Then you must be asking, why fem!Kuro? I don't know. It seemed interesting to gender bend. So why not?

Wow. I get side tracked so easily.

How did I get from Kuroko Hitomi's brown eyes and hair to celebrating gayness to my fic having fem!Kuro?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Despite her weak presence, she caught his eyes immediately. All cute girls did, actually. It just was the first time he met someone - so haunting, alluring, chilling - staring back neutrally, without even a blush on her cheeks. She just simply walked on by. No coy sideway glances. No hips swaying. Stunned, he blinked back curiously at the girl, before licking his lips playfully, eyes glinting, smirk widening, canines showing. Eh, he thought. No one escaped Kise Ryouta.

**Authors Note:** Kyaa! I really wasn't expecting this :) It's only been one day since I posted this story, but I didn't think you (or anyone for that matter) would like it so much… Thank you! Your reviews, favorites, and follows really made my day. As a present, hope you like chapter 2!

**WARNING:** **KiseKuro**. **Fem!Kuro**. Use of random Japanese terms. Implied **Shonen-ai**. Sporadic updates. Slight AU.

**Disclaimer: **Unless my name happens to be Tadatoshi Fujiimaki (which it isn't), **I don't own Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

* * *

_**BEFORE I START, for everyone who read my story yesterday, I must apologize :( I edited the prologue, and made it into chapter 1. I just switched around a few things, and added a paragraph or so in the beginning. That stuff isn't that important, but I do recommend reading a part I added for Kise at the very end of the chapter…**_

_**Sorry for the inconvenience!**_

* * *

_**- Kuroko Tetsumi -**_

**黒子****テツミ**

Most of the students in class 2-B stared at the clock in the very front of the classroom, dying for break. Several pairs of eyes followed the minute hand moving at an excruciatingly slow pace.

_Five more minutes__._

Five more minutes of torture. Some of the boys began to tap their feet impatiently, trying to tune out Hirabayashi-sensei's monotonous droning. One of the more daring students began texting her friend behind a book propped up on her desk. Even Hitoshi, the teacher's prized student, had long ago begun reading another novel that lay in between his textbook.

_Thirty more seconds._

A snore was heard somewhere in the right half of the classroom, followed immediately by ill-concealed snickers. Hirabayashi-sensei turned from the black board, clearly annoyed at the blatant disrespect._ "Mina-"_

The school bell rang for break.

Upon the sound, most of his students rose excitedly from their seats and hurried out the room, trying to exploit their well-deserved break to the max. Only a few remained, still dozing off on their desks.

Turning back to erase the board, Yamato Hirabayashi sighed. _Impudent brats._

From the very back of the room, Tetsumi rises from her own seat, excusing herself to find a boy in the neighboring classroom. She walks out quietly and looks around, hoping to spot the mop of bright red hair.

Bingo. From the sea of black and brown hair, an unruly red mane stood out like a sore thumb.

"Kashi-kun," she greets.

"Tetsumi."

Akashi Seijuro looked up from his seat to look his childhood frie- acquaintance in the eyes.

_**- Kise Ryouta -**_

**黄瀬****涼太**

Kise was well aware of the fact his charming smile endeared him to the entire female population in Tokyo.

For this arrogant teen, it didn't matter if the person was young or old, single or taken, faithful or unfaithful to her lover; when he passed by, he found girls swooning over him. Heck, even oba-sans whispered how they wished they were only ten years younger. _Pfft_.

If his smile didn't do, the wink _always _did the trick.

Hook, line, sinker. They went down fainting, sometimes even with a nosebleed.

All that is, except for one. The mysterious blue-haired girl from earlier that morning left him in the dust. His competitive nature flared; Kise just couldn't stand to find a girl immune to (dare he say_)_ handsome face and appeal.

He sauntered out of the classroom, determined to find this girl and make her his.

Too absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't spot a blunette standing by the infamous Akashi Seijuro.

_**- Kuroko Tetsumi -**_

**黒子****テツミ**

"Please help me join the Teikou basketball team"

For the red head, the unorthodox surprise the seemed to still the room. Having known Tetsumi for almost ten years, he _knew_ her like no other. He _understood_ her like no other.

But _this_ - This, he really didn't expect.

Despite not appearing so, 'Kashi-kun' was shell-shocked. He tried to maintain an unruffled expression as he continued to stare at her.

"..."

As a member of the team, he would have seriously considered to accept her request. Akashi knew her her special ability. He knew she plays well in her own way, and that she loves the sport with a burning passion - basketball was her life. But as a frie- an acquaintance, his first instinct was to decline immediately. She was a girl, and for kami's sake, Teikou only had a _boys'_ team. _Pubescent_ boys at that.

"…"

"Kashi-kun, _please_."

Tetsumi's dispassionate façade breaks ever so slightly; her lower lip forms a faint quivering pout and her baby-blue eyes widen imperceptibly with an urgent plea.

_She is desperate_, Akashi concluded. _How cute._

"…"

Seeing his unchanging impassive expression, Tetsumi reassumes a blank mien, hiding the wave of disappointment by starting to leave.

"'ll think about it."

Despite his reply being almost a whisper, his authoritative voice carried over those of his loud classmates. With a slight smile, she pauses, turning to face the boy. "Arigatou, Kashi-kun."

_It's rare to see that smile_, Akashi mused. She walks out of the classroom, just a few moments too early to see one upset Kise Ryouta stalk his way towards the door.

_**- Kise Ryouta -**_

**黄瀬****涼太**

He couldn't find her. _Anywhere_.

Giving up his search for the time being, he returned to his classroom, extremely annoyed.

_Where is she?_

_**- Akashi Seijuro - **_

**赤司****征十郎**

Minatori-sensei's momentary absence gave all the students a few extra minutes before class resumed from break. Most were settling back into their seats; however, a few were still finishing their snacks and some continued to talk amongst each other.

Still brooding over Tetsumi's odd request, Akashi Seijuro fingered his scissors, twirling them around in his left hand. His right palm faced upwards supporting his chin, arm propped up against his desk. Silently mulling over the subject at hand, his brows furrowed.

Wary of her neighbor's temper, the poor girl to his left prayed for her life, hoping that she had _never_ crossed the _eccentric_ red head.

_Oh gods no._

Anyone could agree angering Akashi Seijuro is a dangerous (and absolutely _fatal_) game to play.

Despite this being a universally accepted truth, one clueless person was unaware of the tense atmosphere. A guy sitting three seats to the right whined to his friend, equally blind to heartbroken expressions all the girls in the classroom assumed upon hearing his words.

"I can't find that blue haired girl anywhere! _Seriously_! It's like she's a ghost or something."

Ears perked. Akashi Seijuro looked up from his scissors, seriously tempted to aim them at a blond target.

Kise Ryouta shivered, feeling suddenly uneasy.

Red eyes flashed dangerously.

* * *

**A/N:** It's a rather short chapter... Sorry if I disappointed you :(

Anyways, enter Akashi Seijuro!

I just love 'Kashi-kun to pieces... He's such a weird and interesting character. :D

I'm thinking maybe slight or onesided AkaKuro... Yes? No?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Despite her weak presence, she caught his eyes immediately. All cute girls did, actually. It just was the first time he met someone - so haunting, alluring, chilling - staring back neutrally, without even a blush on her cheeks. She just simply walked on by. No coy sideway glances. No hips swaying. Stunned, he blinked back curiously at the girl, before licking his lips playfully, eyes glinting, smirk widening, canines showing. Eh, he thought. No one escapes Kise Ryouta.

**Authors Note:** Chapter 2 must have been really disappointing for most of you guys… Sorry. My writing's not that great, but Chapter 2 was crappy. I updated without thinking (or editing) and then re-uploaded my edited version, which wasn't all that great either. :( Gomenasai. That was stupid of me (hence my name _Baka_-rin)… Hopefully, this chapter makes up for it a bit…

**WARNING:** **KiseKuro**. **Fem!Kuro**. Use of random Japanese terms. Grammar mistakes. Implied **Shonen-ai**. **Poor writing**. Some bad **Language**. **Sporadic updates**. Slight AU.

**Disclaimer:**Apparently, **if** I had owned** Kuroko no Basuke**, I wouldn't be writing this fic to satiate my strange and mutant plot bunnies.

* * *

To **Kuro-Inazumi: **I was just a bit curious, but can you clarify what you meant by argument? I don't think I ever made one… ? Thank you. Anyways just for you, **Ayaklein24**, **Laurennomnom**, **herondalefan**, **Ninja99**, and **iivogelchen** some **AkaKuro**… Hope you enjoy!

Sorry **wasabi cake**! :(

* * *

CHAPTER 3

* * *

_**- Kuroko Tetsumi -**_

**黒子テツミ**

Tetsumi leans forward, elbows on the railing, fingers curled, palm supporting her chin. Instead of setting off to the library as she usually did, she returns to the school rooftop, observing the crowd of students starting to leave the building. She draws her attention to a particularly noticeable strawberry blond chastising an irritated tall, tanned male. _What strange hair colors,_ she sighs, fingering her own baby blue locks. _Not that mine's any different._

Staring over the school's campus, she looks on straight ahead, where the city buildings seemed to blur into into tiny specks by the sky's borderline. A ring from her cell-phone brings her out of her temporary trance.

_Regarding your request earlier, I talked with our coach. Meet me by the entrance gate now. _The text from Kashi-kun demanded her immediate audience.

_Would he … _Tetsumi holds a bated breath.

_What a dangerous thing_, she finds, _that hope is._ She is afraid of the possible let down, but the flutter in her chest pushes her fast-paced walk into a run. _Would he say yes?_

_**- Akashi Seijuro -**_

**赤司征十郎**

As promised, Akashi stood by the school gate waiting for the girl's arrival. His ominous presence warded off all the other students who turned to regard him in a frightened awe.

The blunette pays the rest of her schoolmates no mind. She rushes towards the irascible young man, hoping for a favorable reply to her plea.

His answer startles her.

"Dress like a guy," Akashi demanded. "It's a boy's team. Though technically there aren't any written regulations _against_ girls joining, it's implied."

Tetsumi stares at him, not quite understanding what her friend was insinuating. Realization dawns on her albeit slowly; but the implication is clear: she could try out for the team. For the first time in three years, Tetsumi's lips form somewhat of an earsplitting grin. She _beams_. "Arigatou, 'Kashi-kun!"

Akashi quickly faced away from his fr-acqu-_friend_, making a futile effort to hide his rising blush. _She's beautiful._ "Yyou don't need to thank me, Tetsu-chan."

His hands twitched with a dire need of scissors.

_**- Kuroko Tetsumi -**_

**黒子テツミ**

In the evening, Tetsumi welcomes her mother home.

"Ehh!" her mother smiled. "Tetsu-chan is already home!"

It honestly was quite a surprise. For a girl who left early each day, Tetsumi always comes back home quite late. After classes, she tends to stay at the school library to study and finish her homework, play some basketball with Seijuro-chan, and treat herself to some vanilla shake before walking back home before dinner. _But it's a rather nice surprise._ Hitomi thought.

"How was work, okaa-san?"

Hitomi put down her purse and jacket on the shoe cabinet near the entrance, slipping her feet out of her heels. "It was great! Luckily, my boss was in a good mood, so he let everyone leave a bit early. What about you? Anything new or interesting today?"

"I might join the basketball team."

"EHH?" Brown eyes seemed to pop out to the size of dinner plates. "Doesn't Teikou only have a guy's team?"

"Hai, okaa-san."

"But then why?" Hitomi wailed. "Why do they want my beautiful baby _girl _in a _boys'_ team?"

_**- Kise Ryouta -**_

**黄瀬涼太**

11:48 P.M.

Homework took twice as long as usual. Which, in itself _sucked_. He couldn't seem to focus at all, constantly being reminded of a pale impassive face that held a unimpressed stare. Only to add to his pain, he didn't have an appetite for dinner earlier, so his crazy okaa-cchi boxed his ears for picking on his food. He swore the woman he called mother was a demon incarnate.

Hanako's long and sharp fingernails had dug into his sensitive skin, practically yanking them off the sides of his face. His precious _model_'s face. As expected, her method of discipline _hurt_ like a bitch. To the side, his old man only laughed.

Laughed.

A tear threatened to spill. _Traitor._

Whatever. He couldn't blame his otou-cchi. It wasn't like he didn't ditched his old man when okaa-cchi was mad. Self-preservation was any man's first instinct.

_Anyways._ Back to the girl. The still unidentified female couldn't get out of his mind.

_Ugh. I've never been this preoccupied by someone before_.

He was tired. He didn't want to think about the girl. He didn't want to analyze why his heart seemed to throb so much that it hurt. Yawning and stretching his arms, Kise plopped down onto his bed, pulling the covers over his frame. He squeezed his eyes shut, only to re-open them again in dismay.

_Gaahh! I can't sleep!_

. . .

Passing by the open door to his room, Noriko glanced at Ryouta's tossing and turning, her lovely face growing absolutely feral. She _smirked_. Her womanly intuition was _never_ wrong.

_How adorable,_ she thought. Her otouto has his first crush.

_**- Kuroko Tetsumi -**_

**黒子テツミ**

At noon the next day, the sun is thrown high above to its zenith, white clouds floating beneath its regal perch.

Bento in hand, Tetsumi climbs up the steps to her sanctuary once more. A gentle breeze welcomes her as she heaves the heavy metal door open to the school rooftop. The muted hubbub of the city and voices of her school mates barely reach her ears; instead, she is greeted by a melancholy silence. While most sat outside with their friends, she prefers the concrete gray and rusty fencing; despite the drab appearance of rooftop, the dreary feel seemed to rather add than to take from the vast vivid blue.

A _very_ familiar shade of blue, she recalls wistfully. She could still feel the tufts of blue hair her tiny fingers used to grab as a toddler sitting on her father's shoulders. The sky-blue eyes that regarded her with so much love…

_Otou-san._ Tetsumi is overwhelmed by a feeling of nostalgia. _I'm going to be in the basketball team. I'll make you proud._

She sits momentarily in mourning silence, mulling over the haunting memory of her father. _Three years_, she thinks. _It's been three years since then_.

She lost her appetite. She didn't particularly care for her bento at the moment, but she knows the effort her mother puts in each and every morning to make her lunch. Taking out her chopsticks, she munches on some rice and picks on the umeboshi and the side fillers, trying to force her bite down. She swallows with difficulty. Giving up and letting it down, she stretches out her legs and draws her head back, leaning against the wall. _I'm not hungry._

She looks up towards the sky, expecting to see the endless blue.

Instead, she is met by mesmerizing golden orbs laced with impossibly long lashes.

"Hello."

* * *

**A/N: **Was that_ too_ much of an OOC earlier? Forgive me. In my mind, for all his scariness, Akashi is a wuss in the inside. :)

Poor Kise, I made him out to be such a jerk in comparison… He's already too much of a cutie, I kind of wanted to make him into a more sardonic character…

Lord, what's wrong with me?


End file.
